The Tears That Will Not Fall
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: Sixteen years after the fall of Zaibach, Chid Zar Freyd finds himself facing another dilemma that could mean the destruction of Gaia if he does nothing to stop it.
1. Coronation

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Kazuki Akane, all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. The author of this story is making no profit. Neither infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

**The Tears That Won't Fall**

* * *

**Coronation**

Grand Duke Chid Zar Freyd sat on his throne in the recently finished throne room of Nishant Palace in Godhashim and listened to the various ministers, or rather tried to listen.

He usually was more attentive while holding court, but stress and strange dreams had caused him to lose a great deal of much needed sleep.

His Prime Minister, Adaj, noticed Chid hide a yawn behind his hand and slowly nod off before he interrupted the minister of finance's latest petition.

"His Majesty the Duke is exhausted, we will conclude business not attended to in this session in two weeks."

"That isn't soon enough Prime Minister!" The minister of finance squeaked.

Chid jerked awake at the shrill sound of the finance minister's voice. He blinked, shook his head and smoothed one of the feather hairpins that held the crown in place on his head. "What did you say?" His voice barked out.

The finance minister gasped and stuttered out, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I can see Adaj was correct. I will make this petition at the next meeting."

The rest of the ministers spoke in agreement.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned. I will meet with you again in two weeks time."

"May Ahur'atta bless the steps of Freyd." The ministers said in unison before they filed out of the throne room quickly.

They knew Chid was a good ruler with a good mind and disposition. But when Chid was overly fatigued, he tended to let his temper make decisions more than his good sense.

"Are you nervous?" Adaj asked as Chid rose from the throne.

"About what?" Chid yawned.

"Your birthday celebration and formal coronation. Is that why you haven't slept?" Adaj drolled as he opened the side door that lead to Chid's private residence in the palace.

"No, I have no worries about that." Chid stretched before he stepped through the door and into the gardens. "I still have the blood of Freyd in me. Eniki is certain I will pass the final test, despite the circumstances."

"That I am." Eniki, the Placktu, said as he rose from behind a bed of roses.

The young priest was only a few years older than Chid, but he held the wisdom and memories of all the Placktu priests that came before.

Usually, when the spirit of Placktu entered the new priest, the priest gave up his old name.

Eniki didn't, partially because he felt it was impractical, and partially because of what happened the day the doppleganger killed the former Placktu.

Wings sprouted from Eniki's back when the Placktu spirit entered his body, exposing his Draconian blood. Several monks were aghast and wanted to deny Eniki his rightful place.

The monks at the monastery had no clue how far back in Eniki's lineage a Draconian had mated with a human. Eniki's lineage was well documented for several generations, with no hint of a Draconian anywhere within the records.

Eniki breathed in the scent of the blossom he had picked. "You were claimed by Duke Mahad as legitimate. Furthermore, your mother's grandmother was a blood princess of Freyd, the only one left of the true bloodline other than Duke Mahad. The second instance is what makes you the rightful heir by blood despite ..."

"I didn't call for you to make a visit." Chid groaned at the young priest as he shrugged out of his red court outer robes and gold cincture of station and handed them to a waiting servant.

"I know. I had a dream that you needed me, so I came." Eniki smiled. "And don't tell me you are only dreaming of the grace of the dancing girls from your harem."

"So you have had the strange dreams too?" Chid yawned. "The strange lights in the sky?"

"No. I only know that you have had very troubling dreams. Has the Queen of Fanalia been filling you head with strange thoughts again?"

Chid harrumphed. "No. I haven't spoken to Queen Hitomi in months. She's too busy preparing for the birth of her second child."

"She certainly is a strange one." Eniki chuckled.

"Of course." Adaj sighed. "What else would you expect from a girl who mysteriously came from the Mystic Moon, returned there, then came back here years later spouting all kinds of educated nonsense about college doctorates and ecosystems."

"It doesn't sound like nonsense to me." Chid slowly unpinned the feathers from his topknot so he could take the crown off. He placed the feathered pins on a tray held out by another servant as he spoke. "The Mystic Moon and Gaia to have sympathetic connections in key areas. So, some things that harm one planet harms the other as well. Her findings are well documented."

"Bah." Adaj snorted. "She sounds like one of those Zaibach sorcerers when she starts lecturing publicly on her theories."

"Enough Adaj. She's nothing like a Zaibach sorcerer." Chid's face grew red as he tossed the crown across the garden rather than putting it on the tray with the hairpins. "I don't want to be reminded of Zaibach sorcerers, do you understand? Remember when I was seven and captured by a group of renegade sorcerers while you cowered in fear? They wanted me to become Dornkirk's successor, and return their fallen empire by altering my fate."

"I'm sorry, Duke Chid. I spoke out of turn."

"Go, I'm certain there are things you would rather do than spend time listening to two much younger men brag about women they plan to meet at my birthday festival."

"Eniki's a monk." Adaj frowned.

Eniki smiled and shook his head slowly. "Placktu does not oppose the company of women, as long as it is only practiced in moderation. Like Freyd, I must eventually have an heir. The reason my head is not shaved yet is because I don't have one. You are aware that the former Placktu was my grandfather?"

"Point taken. I will see you at the evening meal, Duke Chid, Eniki." Adaj bowed and followed the path to where his palace office sat.

"Poor Adaj. Having to put up with me for sixteen years. It still seems like yesterday I could hear him bellow, 'I'm a records clerk not a nursemaid!' at the top of his lungs."

"Enough about Adaj." Eniki smiled and motioned for Chid to walk with him through the gardens. "Tell me about the strange dreams that keep you awake all night."

Chid sighed. "Not much to tell. I see several bolts of lightning, in hues of blue purple and red, followed by several small bursts of fire. A ball of flame falls from the sky and shapes itself into a human figure as it lands. In a fierce voice, much like my father, Majad's voice was when he was upset, it tells me to take what is mine. The figure is so frightening, I instantly wake. When I try to go back to sleep, the dream simply repeats."

"Very ominous." Eniki sighed. "I will prepare myself and meditate at the foot of your bed tonight. Hopefully I can help you sort this out. Do you think it has to do with the coronation rites or the lost treasure sword."

Chid shook his head. "I don't think so." He paced to keep himself from relaxing enough to get sleepy again. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the restoration? So far, everything has seemed to go smoothly. Even the refugees from the various countries of former Zaibach haven't caused that many problems. There has only been one floating fortress cross into our borders of late, and it is owned by our ally from the renewed country of Hakkona."

"What about the strange nomads that have been coming out of the south desert, the sandsea, over the past couple of years?"

Chis shook his head. "Other than crude muttering about prophecies from their winged gods, dancing women who cause strife in marriages, petty theft and some minor brawling, they haven't been a problem either. Most of them end up on the road to Fanalia once they fill their bellies."

Eniki sat on a stone bench and tapped his right index finger to his lips. "Perhaps it has to do with other matters that needs to be settled after your birthday. Among those, your marital status."

Chid stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms as he stood next to Eniki. He regally tilted up his chin and refused to look at his friend and spiritual advisor.

"I'll be twenty-one. I have plenty of time to choose a wife. I'm stuck in the palace more than I'd like right now as it is. A wife would only make me spend more time here instead of surveying my kingdom like I should. The laws state that I need not choose a wife until I'm thirty."

Eniki rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean offers from noble families all over Gaia won't start pouring in after your birthday celebration. I wouldn't doubt that several will show up to the various banquets and such with their daughters in tow for you to sample."

"I don't want a wife!" Chid turned to Eniki and barked.

Eniki held his hands up, "Alright, so be it. Seems you need to get some sleep sooner rather than later. I'll go to the bathing chamber and do a quick purification while you prepare for a nap."

"It's too hot to sleep. Besides, I have both sword and melef practice this afternoon. I need to make a good show of it at the tournament."

"The kohl on you eyes isn't hiding the dark circles. Cancel practice. You need sleep." Eniki growled.

"You have no right to speak to me like that!" Chid growled back. "I'm the Duke of Freyd"

"And I'm Placktu, of whom your rule holds little to no sway over."

"You don't understand. Do you realize who is going to be competing?"

"Let me guess. Allen Schezar."

Chid's face withered as he took a deep breath. "No. He's checking on a gem mine for High Prince Dryden. Word from the workers stopped abruptly six months ago and Allen is the only one Dryden trusts to do the job right."

"Then it's Celena Schezar."

Chid smiled smugly and nodded as his mind flashed back to three years ago.

His aunt Milerna had finally gotten tired of traveling all over as a mercy doctor. She didn't mind helping or teaching basic healing skills to the less fortunate. She was weary from seeing the harm Zaibach had done to the small countries they had suppressed. She was also tired of chasing Allen Schezar only to find him seducing other women.

On many of Milerna's medical mercy trips, Dryden had joined her, with his nose sniffing out undiscovered riches along the way.

Milerna got to know her former husband much better than she had expected to. Despite everything, he really loved her.

She and Dryden mutually decided to re-marry, but with the condition that she was coronated as the Queen, and he was recognized as her consort, not king to rule over her.

A guymelef tournament was part of the re-affirmation wedding celebrations, and Chid had entered the competition.

Chid lost the tournament to a guymelef pilot whose skills were extraordinary.

What surprised him the most was that the pilot was a woman, the younger sister of Allen Schezar, Celina.

Chid was very upset losing to a woman but his feelings quickly turned to fascination after he met her. More meetings over tea and sometimes a meal followed quickly.

Chid tried to make his feelings known, but Celena constantly changed the topic of conversation before Chid could say a word.

Under the moonlight on one of the Asturian palace terraces, Chid finally was able to voice his feelings.

Celena gave Chid a look of confusion as she made it very clear that she did not share the emotional attachment. To her, Chid was merely a friend.

"What do you think you are doing?" Milerna yelled as she walked in on the two. "You have no business having romantic notions towards her...."

When Chid argued, Milerna stopped him and revealed that Allen was Chid's biological father.

Chid was angry over the revelation. When the anger cooled, he felt depressed over the truth of his birth. Eniki's confirmation that Chid was still the rightful heir helped, but didn't resolve the wariness completely.

"You aren't still infatuated with Celena are you?" Eniki said, bringing Chid out of his musings.

"No, I realized quickly that it was a child's fascination with an older woman and her martial skills. This is the first time I will compete against her again. This time, I plan to win."

"Do you think your dreams might have something to do with the guymelef competition?"

"I don't think so. Unless the melef is a flier, they don't just fall from the sky. Plus, what fell in my dream was on fire. The melef would be a hunk of twisted metal with a dead body inside."

"Either way, you still should cancel your practice and take that nap. You won't be able to concentrate well enough to win the match if you don't get any sleep."

Chid yawned, the little spurt of anger made him more tired than he had been before the outburst.

"I suppose you are right." Chid waved to a servant to inform the sword master that he wasn't going to practice that day.

***

Chid smiled and waved to the crowd as his procession headed into the path through forest towards the pyramid known as Serkan Temple, where he would undergo the final test of succession.

He knew his thoughts should have been centered on the test of blood at the temple, but somehow his thoughts wandered back to his nightmare.

The two days in which Eniki sat at the foot of his bed in order to see Chid's dreams helped him sleep more restfully, but there was no answer to what the reoccurring dream could mean.

When he determined there was no use watching Chid's dream over and over again, Eniki returned to the Placktu temple in order take a day of seclusion to pray and ponder.

Chid took several deep breaths to calm his nerves as he climbed the stone steps alone to the top of the temple. Any misstep on the extremely steep incline of the central stair would cause him to plummet to the ground below.

More than one Duke Inherent had met his end at the bottom of the temple by tripping over his heavy ceremonial robes.

Chid gave a small sigh of relief as he stepped onto the top terrace.

As he entered the tiny chamber in front of him, he resisted the urge to wipe his damp brow.

The four monks in attendance waved him forward.

Chid held his hands palm up over the small altar. The two monks to his left and right made shallow slashes along his palms.

Chid fought not to wince from the sharp pain as he turned his hands over and placed them in the palm-shaped recesses nestled in the altar.

Blood flowed around his fingers in the hand-shaped pools as the altar faintly glowed.

When the glow receded, Chid lifted his hands and showed them to the priests, who nodded and smiled.

Chid's hands were healed with no trace of blood or scar upon them.

Chid smiled back to hide another sigh of relief.

The texts said that if a false heir put his hands upon the altar of the prophet Serkan, the king-maker, the wounds would fester, spread and kill the usurper.

Chid stepped out to the terrace of the temple, raised the sword of the first duke and shouted, "Freyd Prevails!" at the top of his lungs.

The crowd that had gathered at the foot of the temple erupted in shouts of praise.

Normally, the sword Chid drew would have been Freyd's royal treasure sword, but the sword disappeared during the Zaibach occupation. Constant searches for the sword had resulted in failure.

Chid wasn't worried about the deviation from the tradition, since it was the test of Serkan's altar that was important for the ceremony.

The monks took the less steep steps that ran parallel on either side of the central stair and held on to Chid to help him reach the bottom of the temple safely.

Eniki met Chid at the bottom of the steps, swatted him lightly with a soft horsehair whip and said a group of prayers.

As Eniki helped Chid onto the palanquin that waited, he whispered, "I saw the treasure sword held by a dragon in my vision,"

Chid nodded and smiled. At least the dream wasn't a prediction of disaster.

***

Chid made yet another insincere smile as another foreign noble pushed his daughter in front of him. He knew Eniki was right about nobles vying for a marriage alliance, but he hadn't thought that it would be as bad as it was.

Chid barely had time to lift his fork to his mouth before another noble brought his daughter to the head table and begged for an audience.

With his belly close to empty despite a full plate, Chid escaped to one of the side terraces with a full bottle of wine in one hand.

He took a swig straight from the bottle and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"You'd better slow down, or you will have a hangover for the tournament tomorrow."

Chid drew his sword in response to the male voice in the shadows. "So what of it? I'm still a better melef pilot drunk than most of them are sober."

"I suppose that's true." Allen Schezar chuckled as he stepped out of the shadow and held out his arms.

Allen was dressed in tattered and worn leathers. He looked more like some nefarious rouge than a noble knight.

Chid quickly sheathed his sword and set the bottle of wine down on the railing of the terrace. "I thought you wouldn't come." He rushed forward and hugged Allen tight.

"Why would I miss my only son's coronation? Even if I have to keep to the shadows to do so."

Long before Chid knew Allen was his biological father, he had thought of him as the father he wished he could have.

The stories Chid's mother had told him of Allen when he was little had instilled that faith.

Later, as Chid grew, Allen had always been there when he needed him most.

The small wrinkles around Allen's eyes was reflected in the moonlight.

The deep scar that ran from Allen's cheek across the upper bridge of his nose and ended above his right eye was clear to see as Allen stepped back to have a good look at his son.

Allen received that wicked scar when he rescued Chid from Zaibach rebel wizards. Somehow, it had enhanced his good looks rather than detracted from them.

"So, what do you think, old man?" Chid posed haughtily in the dim light.

"That you are cocky and rash as ever, just like I was at your age."

"And equally as popular with the women, which is why I'm out here alone rather than at my birthday banquet."

"I think it has more to do with the fathers of those women than the women themselves. There are quite a few beauties in there."

"And none that strikes my fancy enough to bother with."

Allen chuckled. "I keep forgetting you have well trained women in your harem."

"The women in the harem are there to entertain me in other ways besides warming my bed. They wouldn't be in my harem if they didn't have other talents." Chid grabbed the bottle of wine from the railing and motioned for Allen to follow. "Come, I had food from the banquet sent to my private chambers so I would have a chance to eat without being interrupted. There is plenty for both of us."

Allen nodded and followed. "I know they have other functions in your court. You are not the first in history to think of using his harem women in such a way."

"And what way is that?" Chid said in an amused tone.

"Never mind."

As Chid sat at the small table and started eating, Allen's face got a serious look.

"What is it?" Chid paused as he took a sip of wine.

"Seeing your coronation is not the only reason I'm here." Allen took a piece of paper from out of the pouch. "When me and my men went to check on the gem mine for Dryden, we found something very odd."

Chid took a look at the drawing on the paper and frowned. "This looks like part of the decoration on the Freyd treasure sword."

Allen nodded. "The mines were completely empty of workers. All were accounted for and safe, but refused to return to the mines, even for a raise in pay. The bodies of two young men dressed in what seemed to be skin from a small dragon were found. They didn't die trying to take over the mine. They were bound and their throats were cleanly cut. It seemed to be some sort of ritual sacrifice. Both had this tattooed on their left arm."

"Do you think they came from the Mystic Moon?"

Allen shook his head. "If anyone came from there, Van, Hitomi or your Placktu priest, Eniki would have immediately known. Dryden has been searching his archives to see if there is anything there that might bring light to this. One thing is for certain, the decoration being the same as on your treasure sword is no mistake."

Chid nodded. "I believe so as well."

Allen took a few more bites of food and stood to leave.

"Father?"

"I have to go before Adaj catches me here with you. You know the stink he always causes whenever I try to see you. I'm certain before long he will be here bellowing for you to rejoin the banquet."

"You're right." Chid sighed. "I wish there was a way I could be seen with you publicly."

"It will be alright." Allen banged his fist lightly on the table, "Now eat up, young man. It's certain that you will get nothing to eat in the banquet hall tonight once you return. Be careful in the tournament tomorrow. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too, father. Take care of yourself."

Allen nodded and left.

Chid took a few bites before his appetite completely fled.

He studied the drawing on the paper as the visions from his nightmares filled the back of his mind.

"Is there a connection?" he wondered aloud.

***

Music in my head: Turkce (Oriental Remix) by Mustafa Sandal

Author's notes:

Ahur'atta- A version of the name Ahura Mazda, a middle eastern ancient god of both the sun and wisdom. I chose him because of the imagery shown in the anime.

Please Review


	2. Fallen from the Sky

**Fallen from the Sky**

**

* * *

  
**

Chid stretched as he prepared to get into the seat of his guymelef.

The day was perfect .

Big, fluffy white clouds shielded the afternoon sun.

A light breeze gently cooled the city.

Chid lost the swords tournament that morning to a young man from the Zekuu clan, Puaja.

He didn't mind loosing to Puaja as much as he would have to any other of the competitors, since, like Chid, Puaja was well on his way to becoming one of the great sword masters of Gaia.

Chid felt he might have actually had a chance of winning against Puaja if he hadn't woken up that morning with a hangover and two women in his bed that he didn't remember inviting to his chambers.

"Are you ready for another beating, Freyd?" Puaja laughed as he boarded his guymelef.

"Not this time, Zekuu! You are not as skilled with a melef as you are with hand to hand combat." Chid laughed back as he boarded his machine and sat in the control chair.

"And neither of you are nearly as skilled as me." Came the smooth feminine voice from the guymelef that was stepping from the bays into the arena.

"We shall see, Celena, we shall see." Chid replied with another laugh.

"You allowed a woman to compete?" Puaja growled from within his cockpit.

"If the woman has earned the right, as that one has, then yes."

"I won't lose to a woman."

"After you then, Puaja." Chid closed the hatch of his cockpit and laughed harder. "If you can beat Celena Schezar, the Albatou before me, be my guest."

"Albatou? As in Dilandau Albatou? As in the infamous Zaibach commander? The insane monster mothers tell stories about to make them go to sleep or eat their vegetables?"

"Most of those stories are greatly exaggerated." Chid harrumphed. "Dilandau taught his slave wife how to pilot. If that isn't insane, I don't know what is."

Over the years, Celena slowly remembered bits and pieces of her life as Dilandau. She saw herself as Dilandau's slave wife, since her feminine body and mind were enslaved within his fate altered male body.

Celena fought in guymelef tournaments to keep control of that little piece of Dilandau's personality that remained in her mind. Without some form of outlet, there was a possibility that Dilandau's sleeping personality would drive her insane.

Since the details of Celena's capture and return weren't well known, Chid honored Celena's request to keep the truth silent.

Puaja bested several other guymelefs before he managed to make it to the spot in the arena where Celena was fighting.

Celena's laughter at her victory over Puaja rang through Chid's ears as he glanced up from his own conquered combatant.

Once Puaja was down, only Celena and Chid remained in the arena.

Chid had studied all of the techniques Celena used and was able to counter her attacks. He was certain he would best her this time.

Celena taunted and laughed maniacally at Chid, in order to distract him.

Before long, Chid was laughing just as insanely as Celena was. Somehow, the laughter made the fight seem more like a child's playtime than a competition.

In the end, it was Chid's stamina that won the match. Celena's skill was equal, but she grew tired more easily. The match continued for a half hour after the rest of the pilots had been eliminated. Dilandau's spirit couldn't keep up with Chid.

Chid reached out with the hand of his guymelef to help Celena off the arena floor when the white cumulus clouds in the skies above went dark.

People in the crowd screamed as a free-moving leva stone sped over the arena and barely missed hitting one of the towers of an adjoining building.

"What in the hells!" Celena Shouted as she looked up at the darkening skies.

High above, free flying leva stones moved in whirling patterns within the gray, almost black clouds.

Bolts of lightening in hues of blue, purple and red bounced back and fourth between the stones as rain and sleet started pelting the ground.

"Blessed Ahur'atta. The dream was a vision." Chid gasped as he continued to stare at the edge of the strange clouds and waited for the ball of fire to appear.

"We have to get out of here, Chid!" Celena tried to pull Chid towards the Guymelef bays, but Chid refused to move.

From the edge of the clouds where the darkness still met blue, a ball of fire emerged.

"Chid!"

Chid ignored Celena and ran out of the south arena gates, onto the southern plain and towards the spot where the ball of fire shot out.

As he got closer, two more balls of fire shot from the edge of the enormous dark cloud towards an object flying in the distance.

"Gods, it's a dragon and something in the cloud is attacking it."

The clouds parted slightly for a moment when one of the leva stones hit the bottom of a Zaibach flying fortress.

Chid turned to the men who had followed him. "We are under attack!" He motioned for two of guymelefs to follow him while ordering the rest of his men to see to the safety of the people attending the festival.

The dragon in the distance ducked and wove around each attack with a flight pattern that wasn't at all like the instincts of a wild dragon.

The dragon made a sideways arc to avoid a lightening strike from one of the leva stones, only to catch a stray ember from one of the volleys of fireballs. It burst into flame, tucked itself into a ball and fell to the ground.

"We have to go help the creature!"

"Are you insane, Duke Chid!" One of the men shouted. "It's a dragon."

"It acted like it had a rider." Chid replied, "Until we get closer, we can't assume that it is only a dragon."

The wave of fireballs stopped as a barrage from the tower cannons that surrounded Godhashim fired in the direction where the flying fortress was spotted.

Chid's Guymelef ran ahead of the two with him to the spot the dragon fell.

Chid gasped as he saw the creature on the ground. It wasn't a dragon, but an average sized woman dressed in clothing that looked like it had been made from the skin of a dragon.

She stood and raised her hands in surrenderer. Charred leathery dragon wings extended from her back.

"Please! Grant me sanctuary!" The woman, who looked sooty but not burned, yelled a moment before she fainted.

As leva warships started to make their way towards the spot where the Zaibach fortress was spotted, the huge, odd, dark cloud suddenly picked up speed and headed away, straight in the direction of the sandsea desert.

Chid called to one of the men on horseback who came to aid him."Have the leva ships return to the docks. One of you take the woman to a healer, quickly. She asked for sanctuary and I grant it. She is my responsibility until she recovers."

***

Chid paced back and forth in his private sitting room.

His week-long birthday celebration had continued, despite the appearance of the strange dark cloud above on the second day.

Many of the guests left the day after the cloud appeared, but Chid kept the festivities going for the guests who remained and for the peasants who might not see a celebration like this for quite some time. He felt he owed it to his people to make sure none of the preparations, or the food he had transported into Godhashim would go to waste.

Chid studied the odd staff and other salvagable items the woman had on her body when she was transported to the palace.

The more he looked at the decoration on the staff, the more his heart sank.

The tattoo on the woman's arm might have nothing to do with the missing treasure sword. The staff had the same design within the scroll work.

He put the staff back within the locked case as he heard footsteps come in the direction of the room.

"Has she awakened yet, Adaj?" Chid asked as his Prime Minister stepped through the open archway.

"No, not yet. My Duke, do you think it's wise to keep that woman here? She has wings. I tolerate Eniki because he's the Placktu, but..."

"She's not a Draconian. Draconian wings are made of feathers. The wings on her back have something to do with the armor no one has been able to remove from her body. They are a construct."

"Construct or not, it is not wise to have her here." Adaj growled.

"She's well guarded, besides, I have an envoy from Asturia arriving soon. The tattoo on the lady's arm is similar to ones found on dead bodies in the mines in western Asturia."

Adaj frowned and fisted his hands. "I suppose the envoy is Allen Schezar. You know how dangerous it is to make it seem like you accept his presence..."

A servant stepped int the room and bowed. "Princess Eries Aria Ashton has arrived, Your Majesty."

"Set her up in the guest house and inform her I will meet with her in a quarter of an hour in my private study," Chid turned to Adaj as the servant bowed and left. "I thank you for being beside me all these years, Adaj, but these random accusations and assumptions with no merit must stop. I may have to ask you to step down from your post if they do. Do your understand?"

"Yes, Duke Chid." Adaj bowed and turned to leave. He gave Chid one last hard angry look before he disappeared from sight.

Chid suddenly felt shaky. Adaj often seemed to exert more power than he knew he was allowed, yet this was the first time Chid took note of it. In the back of his mind, he wondered how much he could trust Adaj.

***

"You look almost just like Allen, but that nose is definitely your mother's." Eries said calmly as she took a sip of tea.

Chid shrugged. "I suppose."

"I was extremely angry with your mother for a very long time, you know. Your grandfather and our uncle catered to practically every whim she had. I think, perhaps her deep infatuation with Allen might have waned more quickly if my father hadn't let her get away with it. I was even angrier at your aunt Milerna for the way she constantly chased after Allen"

"So you are after him as well?" Chid sighed. He wanted to review the paperwork she had brought and show her his new guest, not discuss his father.

However, he knew better than to cross Eries. She had a temper like his own. Proof that his temper came from his mother's side as much as his nose did.

"I love him. I have since the day we met, when we were small children. I, however, refuse to chase him like a dimwitted fool. If you ask him whose shoulder he leans on most when he needs someone to talk to, the answer will almost always be me."

"I see. He treats you as a comrade or a sister, but not a love interest."

"Exactly. In truth, we were actually engaged at one time. Old paperwork might still say we are, but I won't push the point."

Chid's interest peaked. "I have never heard that before."

"It was a long time ago. After his father left the second time, my mother went to his mother, Encia, and tried to convince her to take nine-year-old Allen to the capital and have him claim a defunct title. My engagement to him was part of the bargain of reinstating the old Schezar Barony."

"Allen isn't a baron."

"Officially, no, but his great-great-grandfather was. He cast off the title in protest of something silly my great-great-grandfather did. If Allen had sought and re-claimed the title, along with his Asturian lands near the Fanalian border, he would have been known as Baron de Crusadia, Allen Schezar VIII. Ironically, Crusadia is the name of the frontier lands he was posted to for many years and is, ancestrally speaking, his by birthright." She took another sip of tea. "I suspect that is why his mother gave him the middle name, 'Crusade'"

Chid started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?"

"I wonder if he remembers. I have been thinking for years of a good way that I could spend time with my father would that would not be considered a political embarrassment. If he had a proper title of his own, then it would solve the problem. Noblemen keep company with other noblemen on a regular basis, without reproach."

Eries nodded. "I will ask him to consider it. The next time he asks me over for tea so he can vent his frustrated thoughts I'll pull out the old paperwork."

"Now, enough about Allen. I need to hear what Dryden has found out about the mysterious men with the dragon skin armor."

Eries nodded. She placed a couple of large envelopes and a couple of small books on the table. "This is an early account of the formation of the Knights Caeli." She pushed aside the envelopes and opened the old book at the first of several bookmarks. "Here it says that the first twelve of the elite were trained by a group of foreign sword masters wearing dragon armor. The first instructors were said to have come from an allied land called, Caeliportula. There is no record on any map on the location Caeliportula anywhere on Gaia." She turned to another bookmarked page. "There is a note here that says that the author suspects Caeliportula might either be a Draconian colony or belong to the Ispano."

"The bodies of the men found were not Draconian." Chid commented as Eries flipped to the last bookmark in the small book.

"No, but here it states very plainly that the original sword masters flew down from storm clouds and returned there when their work was done."

Chid got a wry smile on his face. His guest did fly down from a storm cloud.

Eries ignored the smug look on his face and opened the second, somewhat larger book she had brought with her. "It has long been believed that the account of the sword masters flying to Asturia meant that they used small leva ships.

"In those days, only small leva stones could be collected for use and supposedly flew best during cloudy or rainy days. The use of leva stones was considered impractical until a Freyd shipbuilder with help from an Ispano engineer learned how to tug larger stones and place them into waiting ships.

"However, after finding the references to the Knights Caeli, Dryden developed another theory and searched the archives again. He found this unknown artist's sketchbook. It contains several design ideas for military uniforms." She tipped the book and turned it so Chid could see the detailed drawing.

It showed a blue uniform, somewhat similar to the one currently worn by Asturia's Knights Caeli. The vest was knee length instead of having separate girth armor. The sleeves on the shirt were tight rather than puffy. There was a cape that resembled a set of dragon wings. When outstretched, the cape could be used as a glider.

"Look here." Eries pointed to a section on the vest in the drawing. "This looks like scales or hide of some type. The helm under his arm, a dragon head, hence dragon armor."

"Similar to that on the bodies found at the mines." Chid stood and nodded.

Eries slid the two large envelopes over to Chid. "These are copies of the reports for you to keep."

"Clouds..." Chid got a thoughtful look on he face and tapped his index finger against his lips. He walked over to one of the bookshelves an skimmed until he found the book he was looking for.

"What do you have there?"

"Giles Anwar's _Discovery of the Gate of Atlantis._"

Chid flipped through the pages. "Anwar says that in the account given by Folkien Stratagos, Folkien followed the Crusade towards Asgard, into a storm of leva stones. To avoid the storm, his fortress, despite the strain on the engines, pushed above the clouds. There, Folkien believed he saw a part of a floating land mass heavily covered by fog, took note of it, but did nothing more. Exploration was not part of his goal at the time. Aunt Eries, do you think it's possible that the land called Caeliportula is not actually on the surface of Gaia, but floating above?"

Eries' eyes grew wide. "I'm certain that possibility has not yet occurred to Dryden. I'm of the impression he thinks the ancient sword masters were a branch of the Ispano Clan, since their home ships and factories fly in pocket dimensions above and within clouds."

"A floating land mass, inside a cloud, with leva stones floating below." Chid paced and whispered. "Perhaps my guest knows more, if she will ever awaken."

"Guest?" Eries frowned.

"A woman dressed in armor which seemed to be made of a young blue dragon. She has the tattoo on her arm. Fortunately, she's alive. Unfortunately, she's deeply unconscious. If she doesn't wake up so that she can eat on her own, she will waste away. The healers have been massaging broth down her throat, but that won't sustain if she doesn't wake."

Eries' cup clattered onto the saucer. "You should have told me sooner. I wish to see this prisoner of yours."

"Guest, Aunt Eries. Before she fell unconscious she cried out for sanctuary and I granted it."

"And how...."

"She fell from the edge of a huge storm cloud. The one that appeared during my guymelef tournament. I have kept her location here and her state of health as closely guarded as I can. I don't want a panic."

Eries stood. "Show her to me, _now_."

Chid nodded and lead the way to the well guarded, windowless room where the healers were keeping the woman under close observation.

"She's very pretty. This armor, it can not be removed? It seems she could be treated better if she were in something more comfortable." Eries commented as she looked at the woman's face and felt along the dragon's head that seemed to rest atop the woman's head.

"It seems molded to her skin. It could be a result of the fire but I'm not certain." The healer tending to a burn on her leg said.

"Fire?" Eries frowned.

"The armor went up in flames when it was hit by a fire, no doubt a from a cannon used by whatever was chasing her. We couldn't even tell it was blue at first, because it had been so badly charred." Chid explained.

"The armor saved her life, and kept her from being burned more badly than she was." The healer said as she finished applying a poultice. "The burn on her leg was the only injury other than some scrapes and abrasions, Your Grace.."

"I failed...." The woman muttered quietly.

"Well, she's speaking in her sleep, that is a good sign." Eries smiled. "Since she asked for sanctuary, I doubt she's an enemy, but you must be careful for deception."

Chid nodded.

"Enough of this for now." Eries sighed. "It isn't often that I have time to spend with my nephew. I plan for this visit to be more than just business."

"A stroll in the gardens?" Chid asked. "I have a spot where none but your favorite flowers grow."

Eries smiled and nodded.

***

Chid read through the details about the two men found at the Asturian mine for at least the twentieth time after his aunt had returned to Palis.

He was frustrated that nothing in the reports shed any light on where they, or the woman, who still hadn't awakened, might come from.

To help calm his nerves, Chid sent for his harem women to entertain him.

One read an epic poem she had composed. Some danced interpretively to the story while the rest provided music in perfect time to the cadence to the author's speech.

_...Chid, of the sun god, Ahur'atta prevailed_

_On Hakkona plateau, far from his home_

_His righteous nature, fueled by friendship_

_Helped Arigasa regain her throne..._

_"Arigasa."_ Chid thought to himself. He waved his hand to a servant near the door and whispered in his ear. "Please have Ambassador Manjula come here. And, bring more light refreshment. Something suited to her tastes."

The servant nodded and left the room quickly, careful not to interrupt the harem women's performance.

Chid took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax while the women finished their saga.

"Thank you, ladies. Lohina, your epic was pleasant, as always. All of you may go rest now."Chid said warmly. "You have indeed been of great help."

Chid smiled to himself.

Arigasa grew up as a captive on a floating fortress owned by Zaibach sorcerers. The same fortress Chid was taken to.

The captivity of Arigasa and her siblings was what kept all of the male slaves from the Canine Clan from rebelling. None of the dog people wanted harm to come to their females, especially the heirs to their ancient matriarchy.

Arigasa secretly learned all she could about the sorcerers, their ways, and the ship while she was there. She freed her sisters and took over the fortress in the confusion over Chid's escape.

It took her nine years, and alliances with both Freyd and Asturia before she reclaimed her kingdom.

As Chid rose, the resident ambassador from Hakkona stepped softly into the room. She made a respectful bow and gave a light, almost melodic, whine. The whine was a sign of respect among her people and Chid had no wish to have her give up her traditions simply because she was in residence in Freyd.

Like all from the Canine Clan, it was difficult to tell her gender on sight. Unless the female was naked, pregnant, or just delivered pups, they physically looked exactly like their young men.

"You wished to see me, sire?" Manjula sweet feminine voice asked as she waited for Chid to give permission for her to raise her head.

"Rise, and yes." Chid motioned for Manjula to sit. "Has there been any word of strange happenings within Hakkona?"

Manjula cocked her head and blinked. "No. Does this concern the occurrence during your festival? I have honored your request and not told my Queen about the female yet. You were right in your assumption that she wouldn't want to know about it unless the female was dead or had given some useful information."

"It does, and I thank you for your discretion on the matter."

"If I may." Manjula brushed a stray blond hair from her muzzle. "You are speaking less boyish today. You always speak thus when you are concerned about something."

Chid smiled and chuckled. Female canines who'd had at least one litter tended to be motherly to all younger than themselves.

"I am concerned about my strange guest, about where she came from. I think your Queen, Arigasa, might be able to help me shed some light on this mystery."

"It's possible. She has sent me a message in interest over the flying fortress that was sighted. Any flying fortress that has not been accounted for since the fall of Zaibach is a concern of hers." Manjula sniffed the air softly as a servant brought in a tray of cakes and a jug of wine.

"Ah! These smell delicious." She said as she took a small cake from the tray. "I haven't had a chance to thank you, by the way." She showed her her teeth in an attempt to smile.

Chid blinked. "Thank me?"

"For housing Miss Celena with me during your birthday festival. She was the only one who really knew the circumstances of what happened to my brother. I was happy to finally know that he died well." She took a tiny bite of her dumpling. "I feel like I have gained a sister. We are alike in many ways. Jajuka was always sweet and caring. I suppose a little sister always idolizes her big brother, especially when that is the only family you have."

Chid fought not to frown. He and his advisers had arranged for all of the guests competing in the tournaments to stay in the guest houses of the palace, not the residences of any of the ambassadors. _"Adaj, what are you up to..."_ He thought to himself.

"I would like to see this female guest of yours, if I may." Manjula asked as she took a careful sip of wine from her specially designed cup. "The rumor among the servants is that she hasn't awakened, although it has been weeks since she fell from the sky."

"It is true, she hasn't awakened." Chid said. "Even stranger, some of the injuries she sustained should have taken longer to heal than they have. And, the armor that can't be removed is stranger...." He rubbed his forehead. "I should censure the servants' whispering a little more."

Manjula nodded in understanding. "I swear on the life of my queen to keep what you say and what you show me in confidence. I only wish to be of help to the female, as her health helps us all."

Chic nodded. Canines were people of their word. No promise was ever made lightly.

"The dragon armor was charred black, but slowly regained a bluish hue. She had a severe burn to her leg, but the burn healed quickly. The healers took her into one of the private baths to wash the sweat and dust form her, and in the hopes of waking her and removing the armor. They were unsuccessful in removing the armor. The healers have been forcing broth down her throat, which should barely sustain her, but her body hasn't seemed to wither, like a body confined to bed usually does."

Manjula nodded. "I wish you had thought to summon me sooner. I know most humans see the canines as inferior, but there are things we are superior at, smell and hearing. Perhaps I can smell the key that unlocks the armor."

"Alright then. I will show you to where I have her." Chid stood slowly and motioned for Manjula to follow him.

Manjula made small whine as she entered the sick room. She covered her nose. "Duke Chid, I would ask that the healers please leave and take their pots of medicine with them." She looked at the healers. "No offense to you, but the different smells interfere with my nose."

The healers looked to Chid, who nodded.

"May I stay?" A young girl asked. "I'm not a healer. I'm from the kitchens. I haven't had a chance to give her the broth yet."

Manjula patted the child on the head. "Of course. She needs her strength."

The healers gathered their herbs and potions.

"Ah, finally a break." One of the healers whispered as she and the others left.

Manjula went to the bowl of water, grabbed a cloth and cleaned her hands and face as Chid and the kitchen girl watched.

Manjula knelt carefully over the sleeping woman and sniffed along the edge of the armor. As her nose got to the dragon head, she perked up her ears and listened at the nose.

"This is not armor, nor is it a construct." Manjula said plainly. "It is a familiar of some sort, wrapped around the woman, protecting it's master. The breathing is very shallow, but the dragon does breathe." She turned to the kitchen girl. "I don't suppose the healers ever suggested feeding the dragon?"

"No ma'am." The girl said.

Manjula motioned the girl forward. "It will be alright. I'm certain it has teeth, but I will not allow it to bite you."

The girl brought her bowl of broth forward as Manjula nipped and licked at the nose of the dragon.

Chid gasped as the maw of the dragon's head slowly opened and stuck out it's pink tongue.

"Place the bowl in front of it's tongue, quickly child, before it pulls it back in its mouth." Manjula cooed.

The dragon opened it's mouth slightly wider and lapped up the broth in the bowl vigorously.

After a few moments, a low growl sounded in the dragon's throat, then it fell silent again.

Manjula nodded. "Make sure you have a bowl for both the girl and the dragon, child. I fear neither will wake until the dragon is sated of it's hunger." She took a sniff along the scales. "It seems healed, merely needing something it it's stomach before it can wake."

"How long before it wakes?" Chid asked.

Manjula shrugged. "Difficult to say. I don't know much about dragons. I only know how a healed but starved creature smells."

"Thank you."  
"You are most....."

Adaj threw open the door hard enough that it slammed into the wall. "What mischief is this!" He bellowed. He frowned and stomped towards Manjula.

"Quiet! You will disturb my guest's rest." Chid stood and placed himself between the canine female and Adaj.

"What possessed you to let the dog woman in here with the prisoner?"

"Manjula has been of great help." Chid stepped forward until he was nose to nose with his Prime Minister. "If I thought she would have been of no use, or if she would have opened her mouth to the wrong person, I would have never brought her here." He gave Adaj a quick shove to push him back into the hallway.

Manjula grabbed the kitchen girl's hand, rushed out of the room and down the hall while the guards pointed their spears at Adaj.

"You have no idea what you are doing, Duke Chid."

"I know exactly what I'm doing Adaj, finding answers. I am no longer a child. Quit treating me like one."

"Get those spears away from me!" Adaj shouted and pushed one of the guards.

The guard made a whistling sound to call more guards to help.

"Stop, Adaj."

"I am your Prime Minister! How dare you take into account the opinions of a foreign ambassador over mine."

"You have given me no opinion on this matter." Chid growled.

"The strange prisoner is a threat. She should be executed immediately."

"I gave my word and I will keep it."

"You are unfit to be Duke! Your father would be disgusted by your actions."

"Guards, take the Prime Minister to his apartments and make sure he doesn't leave them until I say so."

"You will regret this."

Chid snorted. "I seriously doubt that."

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_." Adaj growled as the guards lead him away.

Chid rubbed his forehead as he turned to the remaining guards. "Under no circumstances is the Prime Minister allowed near my guest. Nor, are any of Adaj's servants allowed near her until I know where their final loyalty lies. Is that understood?"

The guard made a respectful bow. "Yes Your Majesty."

***

Chid sat up in bed, made a flirtatious smile and crooked his finger as one of the women from his harem, Jocasta, entered his bedchamber.

She nodded and made sure the door was firmly shut and the windows were clear of listeners before she disrobed and lie next to him.

Any guards or servants who passed by the bedchamber windows wouldn't question the purpose why Jocasta was there.

Few suspected the true occupation of Chid's harem women.

When the slave dancing girls had entered his palace a year ago, Chid suspected nothing strange.

Eniki saw the nervous actions of the slave-master. He quickly read the man's surface thoughts and warned Chid of a what he had sensed.

Later, the slave-master and his slaves tried a poorly planned and executed attempt on Chid's life.

The slave-master was executed, but Chid spared the slave women.

Chid gave them freedom if they wished to leave. If they wished to stay, they would have food, clothing, a steady wage and protection.

There was but one stipulation for staying. The women would receive training in an occupation Chid felt he needed within his walls.

Two trusted men who had become eunuchs in the Zaibach war, volunteered to instruct the women in hand to hand and small weapon combat. They also taught the women stealth and disguise.

Chid's harem women were his personal bodyguards, assassins and spies.

"What have you found?" Chid whispered softly in her ear so no one else that might be listening could hear.

"Adaj, as you suspected, is not to be trusted. You are correct in your observation that he's become more agitated of late."

"Do you believe he is after my throne?"

"No. We believe he is being forced to work for someone else. Bhamil slipped into his chambers while he slept. He was having a nightmare and mumbled about not wanting to die."

Chid nodded. "Is there anyone else acting suspicious?"

"Several of his servants." Jocasta said plainly.

"Is there anything in his records that indicate treason?"

"Not from what we have found. All of his letters have been carefully read. If there is any proof, he is keeping it well hidden."

"Keep a close watch on Adaj's servants. You know what needs to be done."

"As you command, Duke Chid."

Chid rubbed Jocasta's cheek. "Are you tired? I know I must constantly remind the others that I'll respect their wishes if they don't want to attend to my ... certain comforts." He purred out.

Jocasta smiled. "Why would I refuse an offer from you, Duke Chid?"

***

Music in my head: Feel GoodInc. By Gorilaz

Please Review.


	3. Philip

**Philip**

**

* * *

  
**

One of Chid's spies bound her small breasts and disguised herself as one of the male guards watching the unusual guest. Farina had assumed this role on more than one occasion and was confident she would only be seen as another guard.

She watched as one of Adaj's menservants walked with one of the healers into the the guest's sickroom.

The spy, Farina, quickly palmed a knife as she turned and looked inside the room at the manservant.

"Please, will you give me a moment?" The manservant asked the healer.

"I really shouldn't, Philip." The healer whispered.

"Just stand outside the door, please. You can watch if you want. The guards are there. I'm unarmed. If you are still uneasy, have one of the guards search me."

"But Adaj.."

"Isn't worth a pimple on my behind. You know I work for him because it was the only position available. He's not right in the head."

_"Spies."_ Farina thought to herself as she put the knife back in the wrist sheath. _"But for whom?"_

"I can't leave you alone in here, Philip, even if you are my friend."

"Alright, but tell no one what you see."

Philip made a humming noise in the ear of the dragon. "Wake,Tara." he cooed, "You must separate from your companion or you will both perish."

The dragon let out a low hum at the same pitch as the hum Philip had made.

"You know..." The healer started as Farina rushed in.

Philip was forced into a corner at spear point.

"I've done nothing!" Philip whined as he put his hands on top of his head and went to his knees, "Please don't hurt me."

"Show the guard your arm Philip!" the healer squeaked."The one you showed me when you burned your hand in the kitchens."

"That was an accident. I can't show the mark on purpose. It's forbidden!"

"What is this?" The other guard asked Farina.

"This is one of Adaj's menservants. Our orders were clear that none of Adaj's servants be allowed near the guest. So I'm arresting him."

The second guard nodded. He made a whistle to call for the sentry down the hall. "Send word to his majesty that we have caught one of Adaj's men near the guest."

The sentry nodded and rushed away as Philip went peacefully with Farina to the palace prison.

***

Chid stared through the bars of the cell as Philip sat curled up on the floor.

Philip was too afraid to look up. He rocked in place and whimpered.

"What of the healer?" Chid asked Farina, who was still dressed as a man.

"She was thoroughly questioned in the presence of the Placktu. She sees this one only as one who befriended her. She knows nothing of his background."

Chid looked at Philip and frowned. "He doesn't act like a spy."

"It could be a ruse, your majesty."

"I seriously doubt that." Chid snapped. "If he is a spy, he is a very poor one. No spy I know of would cry like a baby when caught. You may leave." He waved Farina away.

Farina bowed and left quickly.

Chid's tone meant that his temper had been roused. Whether it was because of her persistence or the prisoner's crying, she was unsure, but Farina was not going to stay to find out.

One of the prison guards approached from the opposite direction and bowed low. "Sire, Eniki is prepared to question the prisoner."

Chid looked through the bars. "As long as you tell the truth, no harm will come to you, Philip. I believe that is the name that the healer called you."

Philip glanced up and nodded. He wiped the tears from his swollen face on his sleeve and slowly stood.

"I'm s.. s.. sorry your majesty." Philip sputtered out.

"Since I will be observing the questioning, I will accompany you to the interrogation room." Chid said to the guard as the guard unlocked the door and took Philip by the arm.

Philip glanced quickly at Chid and brushed a reddish brown curl away from his forehead as he was lead down the corridor.

"Sit." the prison guard pointed to a pillow on the floor across from Eniki, left the room and closed the door behind him.

Chid sat on a comfortable stool behind Eniki and crossed his arms as he breathed in the sweet scent of the incense.

"What is your name?" Eniki waved his hands to cast his truth spell and shook his prayer beads.

"Philip Chairra Berwyn Caelidan." Philip said in a hazed monotone. "Ninth son of Anthony III."

Eniki frowned and turned to Chid, who also frowned.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What is your connection to Adaj?"

"I work for him as a servant in the archives."

"Do you work for anyone else?"

"My elder brother, Darius."

Eniki frowned glanced at Chid then back at Philip.

"Why were you spying on Adaj?"

"His name was mentioned by my jailer. Darius is in danger."

Chid leaned forward and whispered the next couple of questions into Eniki's ear.

"Your name is very long. Does it have any significance?"

"Yes. I am the ninth son of His Majestic Highness of Araicaeli."

"So you are royalty?" Eniki asked through a gasp.

"Yes." Philip's glazed eyes sprouted silent tears.

"Where is your country located?"

"Large floating islands above the sea near Asgard. Father rules... ruled before the coup."

"Do you have any proof of your claim of royal blood?"

"I can't... Darius told me never to... It's forbidden."

Eniki shook his prayer beads. "If you have proof show it now."

Philip raised his left sleeve. With his right hand, he clawed a spot on his upper arm with his fingernails until it was bleeding in spots.

Chid rushed over and grabbed Philip's arm.

A few seconds after Philip stopped harming himself, a pattern formed in the redness.

It was the same symbol as the one on the arm of the unconscious woman.

"Do all of yours with royal blood have this tattooed on their arms?" Chid growled.

"It is not a tattoo." Philip replied in his dazed state, "It is a mark. The mark of favor of the sky goddess, Aravindyr. It only appears when the body is stressed. It calls forth the power of Aravindyr."

"Chid please let go of his arm and go sit down."

"Eniki..."

"You are interfering in my questioning."

Chid ignored Eniki. "What is the power of the Aravindyr?"

Philip shuddered and waved his head back and forth wildly. "Forbidden... Forbidden..."

"Chid!" Eniki shouted.

Chid looked at Philip's arm, which should have been still badly scratched, but it was nearly healed, and the strange mark was fading.

Chid dropped Philip's arm and slowly made his way back to his chair.

Eniki continued with the questioning. "What is your relationship to the woman in the dragon armor."

"It's not armor. The woman is my sister, Asterien. The ether dragon is her companion, Tara." Philip started crying. "The invaders killed Tyrkiss. She couldn't even shape change yet."

Philip's mournful wailing prevented Eniki from asking any more questions.

"Sire, I need to bring him out of the trance."

"Do it." Chid said. He walked over to the door and threw it open. "Guard have guest quarters prepared for Prince Philip. One close to my own. Make sure he has clothing appropriate to his station. Have my unconscious guest, the Princess Asterien, also provided with a room near mine and provided for accordingly."

"Sire." The guard nodded and bowed.

Chid turned to the room and helped Philip to his feet. "If you had revealed yourself sooner, Prince Philip, I could have helped."

Philip shook his head. "I didn't know who to trust. The ones who invaded and tore Araicaeli. apart called themselves royal ambassadors. The one who killed my father called himself a king. Since the sky islands of Araicaeli. have had little to no contact with the surface of Gaia in centuries, we were unsure which kingdom he came from."

Chid nodded, "I'll escort you to your new quarters. How did you get to the surface of Gaia?"

"I hid on one of the ships the invaders were using to ship supplies back and forth. From there I hid among the desert nomads traveling north. Several of my family members are missing, taken by the conquerors."

"What do these conquerors call themselves?"

"Zai Kirken, or just Zai."

Chid froze. It was the same name the faction of renegade sorcerers had started calling themselves after the fall of Zaibach."

***

After a day of rest, Chid called Philip to his private sitting room.

"Philip, Ninth Prince of Araicaeli greets Duke Chid." Philip said as he went on one knee upon entering.

"No need for formalities in my private residence, if you don't wish." Chid held out his hand and helped Philip to rise.

"Just practicing. I need to get back into the habit. As a younger son, I am by right of birth considered a knight of Araicaeli. I'm not, however, considered to be in line for the succession. By choice, I became the personal adviser of my older brother, Darius."

"Your palace must be crowded." Chid chuckled as he motioned for Philip to sit down.

"Not really. Many of the official knights are appointed according to skill. One advantage for a knight is that it's easier to find a wife. It's sometimes the _only_ chance for a younger noble to get a wife."

"How many siblings do you have, Philip?"

"Eight brothers, well, " he gulped, "Seven now, after my oldest brother was murdered. I'm the youngest. I suppose I should call myself the eighth prince now. " He blinked, rubbed his eyes and forehead, as if he'd suddenly become tired. "I also have a sister. ..."

"Did you sleep well, Philip? Should I call for a healer?"

Philip shook his head. "I'm fine." He sighed and continued on the subject of his sister, "Asterian is the only girl. Father was so angry when Asterian told him in no uncertain terms that she was going to be a knight and not one of the court ministers or dragon mothers. I don't blame her. She's more suited to be a knight than a caregiver or diplomat."

"For your and your sister's safety, I'm going to appoint you as my resident ambassador from Araicaeli with full privileges at the next meeting of ministers. That won't be for several days, so be on your guard."

"What of Adaj?" Philip asked. "He is your prime minister. I'm certain he wouldn't approve of us, given the way he talked about Asterian."

"What else did he say? He expressed to me that wants her executed as an enemy."

"Mostly that he thought Asterian was a sorceress because of the way Tara clings to her. He said other strange things too. I know I shouldn't say..."

"Say what you want."Chid interrupted, "He is involved in the process. Suggestions from the other ministers and ambassadors are taken into account as well. But, the final decision is mainly mine and Eniki's. "

"Adaj thinks you are unfit to rule. He says you are a rash and hedonistic like your father. He says you are a vile dictator that cares more for how you look to other countries rather than doing what needs to be done." Philip took a breath to keep himself from sounding too nervous. "He hates Eniki because he has Draconian blood. Adaj also mumbles what I think is a name."

"Those words sound treasonous. But, without plans and actions, they are little more than angry words from an old man."

"I agree, but he Adaj spoke the odd name so many times makes me think he knows someone."

"I'm glad I have Adaj is still in confinement in his apartments. Some of his servants have escaped the palace and I expect his supporters to rally behind him any day now. I wouldn't be surprised if there was another attempt to assassinate me is in the works."

Philip gasped.

"Don't worry. I have been dodging assassination attempts since I was little. I'm well prepared."

Philip smoothed his thin outer robe. He wanted to be as proper as possible, but his unfamiliarity with the style of clothing, made him nervous over his appearance.

"Araicaeli's inner circle has been so peaceful for so long, we never considered looking for assassins among us. We aren't lax, militarily speaking, by any means. We are the protectors of the ether dragons and guards of the secret portals. We train armies from other lands mostly to keep ourselves ready for trouble. Before the Zai invaded and convinced one of of the dragon faction leaders to kill my oldest brother, Edwin, we never considered being attacked from within." Philip sighed.

"The sorcerers may have altered the fate of their target to make him an assassin. It is not the first time those heretics have done something like that."

"Altered fate? I don't quite understand." Philip straightened his robes again.

"The Zai use science from sorcerers of the former Zaibach empire. Several of the sorcerers escaped on floating fortresses equipped with small fate alteration engines when Emperor Dornkirk was killed. They, at first, searched for a monarch that they could alter fate and make into a successor for Dornkirk. I'm certain that is one of their goals still, although it seems they are proceeding with others goals."

Chid stared at the floor with a blank expression for a few moments. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders to shrug off the effects of a frightening flashback.

"You were one of their candidates?" Philip said softly.

Chid rubbed his forehead and nodded. "It was a long time ago. Something I'd rather forget." He picked up the envelopes Eries had given him and handed them to Philip.

"What is this?"

"About your brothers.." Chid said with reservation. "I know this may be difficult... but, I need to know..."

"Oh gods!" Philip exclaimed as he looked at the portraits of the dead men. "Andreas! William!"

"Your brothers?"

Philip bit his lip, nodded and shuddered. "Where are their ashes now?"

"Asturia. If you quiet enough to read the report, you would see they were given a proper burial."

"Buried? I don't understand. They weren't given to the winds of the sky goddess?"

"I'm sorry. We did not know your funeral practices. I will send word to my aunt to have the matter rectified immediately."

Philip burst into tears, "First Edwin and now William and Andreas! They were the trained regent candidates! There's only Darius left! What are we going to do? Who will have the knowledge needed to take the throne?"

"Shut up."

"Darius is more father to me than brother. What should I do? I can't let him die!" Philip wailed. "Duke C..."

"Quit your crying!"

Philip's eyes went wide as he gasped, gulped and fought to silence his tears.

Chid let out a frustrated growl and started pacing back and forth. "My father told me that it was weak to shed tears for those who sacrifice themselves. As you can see from the drawings, if you bother to look, that is _exactly_ what happened to them. Tears should be reserved for a good reason. You are seventeen. Count yourself lucky. I was forced to grow up when I turned five!"

Chid pulled his sword, tapped the flat side on his opposite palm and continued to rant. "The day may father was killed on the battlefield trying to keep Zaibach from conquering Freyd, I became Duke Inherent."

He pointed the sword at Philip's face for a moment, grunted, pulled the sword away and went back to pacing. "They conquered us. They stole whatever they could get their hands on. This five year old spent months hidden in a fetid dungeon located in an abandoned and ruined Freyd estate until Zaibach was conquered. I would have starved or worse if it had not been for the efforts of one Knight Caeli of Asturia and his contacts. I _refused_ to cry. I have yet to shed a tear."

Chid sheathed his sword, turned, rested his arms on the arms of Philip's chair and stared closely into the boy's horror-filled face. "You have it easy. The renegade Zaibach forces are not one tenth in strength to what their empire had sixteen years ago, nor do any of the remaining sorcerers have the entire knowledge and skill of their predecessors. Quit crying."

"I'm sorry, Duke Chid, I didn't realize.. I mean, I was a toddler when..."

"Don't make excuses," Chid slowly pulled back and leveled his tone of voice. "Just quit crying."

"Alright" Philip wiped his eyes and took a few more breaths. "Would you have killed me with your sword if I didn't?"

"No, but I would have given you a cut or two to give you a real reason to cry."

Chid called for a servant to bring in some food and wine, sat down and composed himself. "Now, I wish to know more about these ether dragons. Do you think the Zai were after their energists?"

"No." Philip shook his head and frowned. "There would be no point since the energists in ether dragons, or shift dragons as they are sometimes called, are very small. They don't have one large one, like other dragons do, but several tiny ones located at the base of their skull, down their spine and at key spots in their bodies. Each of them alone wouldn't power a timepiece, and they exhaust themselves right before an ether dragon dies. Without the live dragon, they are completely useless."

Chid nodded. "Tell me more about the mark. The power of Aravindyr that was granted to the immediate royal line."

"I can't discuss that. I can say it speeds healing, but that's all I'm allowed to say. I'm certain you understand."

"I do." Chid took a glass of wine from the servant who offered and took a sip.

Philip looked at the portrait of his two brothers again. "How long ago were they found and buried?"

"Several weeks."

Philip slumped. "The marks on my brothers were showing, so it's possible that their dragons were still alive. They could have been saved if someone trained as a dragon mother could have been there to coax them away from the dead. Although, it may have been better that they didn't survive. An ether dragon who's lost it's companion is a very sad creature. Once you have a dragon companion, they become a part of your heart and soul and you are part of theirs."

"You make it sound like a wife." Chid grunted.

"Not really, but like a family member just the same. I miss my Tyrkiss very much, even though he was only with me for a month. I had only been an official knight candidate for that long when the Zai usurped my family's power."

"You were here on the surface when the cloud flew over during my birthday celebration weren't you?"

Philip bit his lip and nodded. "I hadn't started working in the palace yet, but I was in the city. It wasn't a natural cloud. Because of the fire cannons, It must have been one of the caeliportula, one of the small sky islands that were once used as trade cities and military outposts. Most of them were abandoned until they were permanently tethered by bridges to the three larger islands to prevent them from moving. We have a population problem and needed the space. According to what I read, they used to be allowed to move very slowly on the natural wind and magnetic currents of Gaia. Araicaeli citizens used to often emigrate to the surface below. My ancestors would always train a group of knights on the surface to help defend them and the country to which they immigrated."

"The one that flew over Godhashism was not moving slowly, or on natural currents."

"The Zai, use their fortresses as tugboats, making them move too fast. Some of the first they tugged fell apart, and killed hundreds. That didn't count any who might have been below. The islands themselves are basically huge leva stones. The bigger the stone, the smaller and more stable it's movement. The three largest islands only moved in a rotation of a few kilometers, until the Zai started tugging them as well."

"Even that slight movement would cause whirlpools in the sea below." Chid mumbled.

"Yes, which is why we anchored the largest islands in the ocean near Asguard. There's little to no ship traffic, either waterborne or flying."

"Caeliportula. Your ancestors are the ones that trained and established Asturia's Knights Caeli."

Philip shrugged, "My ancestors trained a lot of people."

Chid set his cup down on one of the small tables and went to the locked cabinet. He pulled out the staff and held it in front of Philip. "What can you tell me about this?"

Philip's mouth flew open. "That staff! Where did you..?" he sputtered, " That is one of Araicaeli's great treasures. It....." Philip bit is lip. "I can't tell you anymore about it. It's a family secret. Was Asterian carrying it?"

Chid nodded and handed the staff to Philip. "I was intrigued by the decoration. The one that resembles the mark on your arm. I have lost something precious to me and my country. Something that has the same decoration upon it."

"You own a Aravindyri staff?" Philip scoffed.

"No. A sword. Freyd's treasure. The Ahur'atta sword. The sword the god gave Freyd after the fall of Atlantis. It was... taken by Zaibach and never returned, despite the promise return it."

"The Zai are horrible thieves." Philip said as he stood and gripped the staff.

"They didn't steal the treasure sword. I gave it to them. I was only five, and my father told me to do so if he fell in battle."

"Oh." Philip stared at the floor. "Terms of surrender."

"Yes. If I hadn't Freyd and it's people would have been completely lost. I'm the last of the Freyd bloodline."

Philip shook his head. "Seems like you need to get going at finding a wife to bear your babies, lots of them."

Chid made a wry smile. "How long did you work for Adaj?"

"A week."

"Then I suppose you don't know I have a harem."

Philip got a confused look on his face. "I still don't know what a harem is. Whenever I asked, I was laughed at."

Chid laughed. "Well, it is a group of concubines that service my basest needs."

"Concubines?"

Chid fought not to laugh harder. "Consorts. _Women _who share my bed on a regular basis."

Philip's eyes grew wide. "How many wiv... I mean concubines do you have?"

"Twelve. It's a pretty small harem, all things considered."

"Small! Twelve women for just you!"

"Several of my ancestors have had upwards of fifty women. Some had more."

"F...fifty?"

"Having a harem is a very old fashioned concept. The practice was mainly abandoned when the leaders got tired of the in fighting and bickering over the choice of succession. One of my ancestors' violent solution to the problems caused by his harem made him very unpopular throughout Gaia."

"Then I suppose it's good your harem is so small. No children yet though?"

"Not yet. I'm surprised you didn't know what a harem was. You have so many siblings."

"My father had mother. That's all he was allowed by our laws."

"The sun is starting to get low. Do you need to borrow one of my women for the night?" Chid said nonchalantly.

Philip's face turned red. "You share?" He said with a gulp.

"If the woman chooses, and has my permission, then yes. They are concubines, not wives. Their bodily functions are monitored so no mistakes are made in a possible case of paternity. If that is your concern."

"No, no. That isn't the problem. It's just, um."

Chid sighed. "You are inexperienced."

"No, Duke Chid, not that." Philip lowered his head and gripped his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just one of my sudden headaches. It will pass in a minute."

"I'll send for a healer."

Philip shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Perhaps a massage? One of my concubines, Lohina, is an excellent masseuse."

"I'm... I'm married."

"Oh." Chid sighed. "I see. You must love her very much"

Philip rubbed his temples then shook his head. "It was an arranged marriage." he sighed, "I've been married almost a year. She owns a large portion of property used by the faction of dragon mothers. I'm more a pampered trophy from the noble family than a husband."

"It must be difficult."

Philip nodded. "Frustrating. I've had a couple of small affairs with servants. Ugh." Philip grabbed his head again. "She didn't seem to care but I was severely scolded. The few true allies we still have in power since the Zai took over see my dalliances as a threat."

Chid called waved for a one of the servants to fetch a healer as he patted Philip's shoulder. "It's politics that's holding you back, rather than morals. Then, consider my gift a political maneuver, a show of trust."

Philip took a couple of deep breaths, rolled his shoulders, scratched his chin and nodded. "That sounds plausible. Refusal would be rude and considered an insult."

Chid nodded and smiled. Philip seemed to be trustworthy, but it was better to be sure. Philip's odd reactions and mood swings could have been by trauma, but Philip needed to be closely monitored to make sure.

"I will call five concubines to come dance for us. You can take your pick. My ladies get lonely from time to time and there is only one of me. You are handsome, so I doubt any will refuse."

"You mentioned a masseuse? Lohina?"

Chid nodded.

"Well even if I do nothing else, I could use a good massage. I have been under a lot of stress."

***

Music in my head: Castles in the Sky by Ian Van Dhal

Author's notes:

Aravindyr- A version of the hermaphrodite ancient norse god of the stars. Also revered for the power of renewed health ie. the second wind. Also spelled Auravandiar. Often, he is separated into two gods; The god Auravandil and the goddess Eiar.


	4. Spying

Spying

* * *

Chid rubbed his eyes as yet another servant from Adaj's household was brought into the throne room and questioned.

Philip sat to the side of the room and listened. He nodded if he knew the servant was telling the truth, shook his head slightly if he knew the servant told a lie and shrugged if he didn't know either way.

Eniki stood by Chid and listened much the same way as Philip was. The difference was that he was testing the mind of Philip as well as that of the servants.

_"Something is not right about Philip."_ Eniki whispered in Chid's ear. _"His mood swings from a crying boy to a well versed diplomat are not natural."_

Chid nodded as he whispered back. "_It could be delayed shock and stress. I wasn't much different during and after the sack of Godhashim."_

_"I thought the same at first. It seemed to be that way when you took him out to spar yesterday." _Eniki replied. _"But the more I look at his aura, it seems less the case. There seems to be two separate personalities within his body. It is as if he has two souls within him warring for dominance."_

_"Is it possible his fate was altered by the Zai sorcerers?" _

_"I will discuss this with Manjula. She may be able to help me sense if such was performed on him. Although, I am almost certain that is the case." _Eniki said as he took a half a step away from the throne.

Chid nodded to Eniki as the last of Adaj's servants were inspected.

"Now that this matter is concluded, call in the ministers and ambassadors." Chid said in a loud firm voice."

One of the guards prostrated himself in front of the dais as the court ministers filed into the throne room. "Sire. Adaj is requesting that he be allowed to attend court. He agrees to be guarded."

Chid sighed in frustration. "Very well. Until I can find a new Prime Mister, his presence is required. He can stay as long as he doesn't make trouble."

The guard nodded and left to escort Adaj.

"Is that wise?" The minister of agriculture stepped forward and bowed. "There are rumors that Adaj wishes to take your throne."

"Nonsense!" The minister of finance said loudly as he bowed next to the other minister. "Rumors and speculation. Adaj is old and childless. He sees Your Majesty as the child he never had."

Chid nodded. "Enough about Adaj. Is there any pressing business?"

Ministers clambered one after another with various requests and reports on the state of the kingdom.

The room fell silent as Adaj walked into the throne room with his head high. He said nothing as he walked up the steps of the dais to the short chair to the right of the throne and sat down.

The hoarse sound of barely veiled slurs and conjecture filled the room.

Chid frowned at this ministers. "I have yet to have Adaj retire! The problems between us are personal and have no place here!"

The ministers grumbled and stared at Eniki for sympathy.

Adaj looked up at Chid and bit his lip as his face softened.

Eniki looked over at Adaj and smiled before he turned to the ministers and frowned.

"First order of business is to appoint Prince Philip Chairra Berwyn Caelidan royal ambassador from the kingdom of Araicaeli."

The ministers and other ambassadors mumbled to themselves before the ambassador from Zwedden, the northernmost and largest kingdom of the former Zaibach Empire, stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon, but none of us have ever heard of this kingdom of Araicaeli."

"It is a small floating country situated above the sea of Asguard. Prince Philip has informed me that his country has been attacked and is currently being held by the Zai Kirken. The evidence is the dark land mass that floated in the sky above during my birthday celebration. That, was a piece of the island that had been ripped away from its place by force. His country is being torn apart. Until it can be assessed what we can do to help his people, he and his sister, will have amnesty here."

The ministers muttered at and nodded at Chid's explanation.

"I agree." Adaj said, much to the shock of both Chid and Eniki. "I implore the other ambassadors to inform their countries of this plight and possible threat by the Zai Kirken."

Chid nodded. "Asturia is already aware of the situation. Those found dead in the gem mines were members of Araicaeli's royal family. We must treat this as a possible threat to all of Gaia."

A collective gasp sounded around the room as the various representatives called for pen, paper or other recording devices in order to contact their respective countries.

"Adaj, why did you agree when you fought to have Philip's sister executed before?" Chid asked softly.

"You are too young to know this, but there was a regiment of elite assassins among the Zaibach. They wore armor like what the woman wears when they were on 'official business.' I feared for your life. Philip is a good boy with a sharp mind and unwavering loyalty once he gives his word. It is why I hired him. I did not know he was royalty, but it seemed to me that he was of high station, because of the unconscious mannerisms he has." Adaj let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I had no idea the woman was his sister. I was just very worried."

Chid nodded. "I understand. Don't let your fears cloud your judgment again. It doesn't suit the position of Prime Minister."

Adaj smiled and nodded. His positive attitude continued through the rest of the court meeting.

At the end, Chid patted Adaj on the shoulder, "You look tired. Go get some rest."

Adaj smiled, "As you wish, My Duke."

***

One of Adaj's remaining servants rushed to Eniki's residence next to the private chapel as soon as Adaj had fallen asleep. It didn't take long for Eniki to enter Adaj's mind and clearly see the nightmare through Adaj's eyes.

Adaj tossed and turned as the dream grabbed hold.

Seasons changed and his height grew as watched one after another climb the steep steps of the Serkan Temple. One after another tripped and fell either as they climbed up.

Adaj's father, Ahmet, exited the summit temple screaming in extreme pain. He made it to the bottom safely, only to collapse.

The festering rot that started at Ahmet's palms quickly spread. Amputation of his arms did nothing to stop it.

"I have committed a grave sin, Adaj. Promise me that you will not attempt to climb the Serkan Temple. No matter how pressured you might be."

In a daze of memory, eight years passed. Adaj stared in awe as Mahad Dar Freyd climb the pyramid on his twenty-first birthday.

Mahad, an illegitimate child of the former duke and a married woman, saved Freyd from the many years turmoil caused by lack of leadership.

Adaj, at that moment, felt Mahad was a saint, if not a god in training.

Suddenly, Adaj saw himself dressed in the royal ceremonial robes, climbing the pyramid.

Two Zaibach soldiers forcefully dragged him up step by step as a third he could not see kept a weapon pointed at his back.

At the top, Chid stood with his sword raised high, not paying attention to Adaj's assent.

"I can't do this. I don't want to die!" He said aloud as well as in the nightmare.

The one at his back chuckled. "You can give him a new destiny and ... you will not rot. I can guarantee it."

"This is not what I want."

"I will not let you back out of our deal." The same one hissed.

"Chid is like my own son..."

Eniki stood over Adaj and frowned as he listened to Adaj's whimpering and saw his dreams. He hoped Adaj wouldn't be too angry that he was there observing him.

"I wonder if Chid knows you and he are cousins. I doubt anyone else does, since you have been in charge of record keeping for so long." Eniki whispered to himself.

"Mahad, I tried to make Chid more like you. He hasn't cried. He's been strong, but selfish. Please hear my prayers. Don't let them kill me." Adaj mumbled aloud in between choking sobs and snores.

Eniki took a deep breath and whispered a spell. He didn't manipulate dreams often, since it was exhausting. But, it was vital he know who those Zaibach were that threatened Adaj. Their faces were too clear for them to simply be dream produced.

Adaj continued to ramble. "I can't do this, Aeton. I can't, I love him too..."

Eniki still could not see the face of this Aeton in Adaj's dream, but Aeton made his intentions clear.

"You will do as I say and you will take the throne. You will marry the girl I showed you the image of and you will have children. You will do this for me, for your father, whom the gods betrayed, and for my father, whom Freyd betrayed. You want your revenge. You need it to be... What is this? I feel someone listening. Trying to break my..."

Eniki quickly pulled himself out of the dream. He took several deep breaths and fought not to faint.

"I hope Duke Chid returns from his excursion soon. This is worse than I thought." Eniki said as Adaj continued to whimper.

***

"Why are we dressed like this?" Philip growled as he looked at the tattered clothing he and Chid wore.

"We are going to the market in disguise. Don't worry I have guards going in disguise as well."

"Do you do this often?" Philip scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I will explain why in more detail when we get there."

Philip glances back and forth at the various people as he followed Chid closely to a large area.

Once the reached a set of old steps, Chid turned and sat down.

"What do you think?"

Philip looked at the various tile work along the arched doorways to the housed shops. "It's very nice. Not what I would have expected at all. I was amazed at it's symmetry I first arrived in the city."

Chid held his palms up in front of himself. "I helped to build this place with these, my own hands."

Philip frowned. "You worked like a commoner?"

"I worked as a proud citizen of Freyd. And... This spot, right here on these steps used to be my favorite spot when I was a child. I used to sleep in the place that has now been converted into a tea shop. I, selfishly, didn't want it to go completely to ruin."

"Zarri!" an elderly merchant yelled and rushed up to Chid. "It has been so long. I wondered if you would ever make it back to Godhashim."

"It had been a long time, Olaf. Meet my friend, Bern." Chid pointed to Philip.

Philip stood and nodded.

"Welcome, welcome." Olaf chuckled. "Come have some tea at my shop."

"Olaf, can you settle a bet between me and Bern?"

"Oh, a friendly wager? I hope you didn't gamble something important, Zarri."

"Oh just the price of a meal. I told him that the marketplace was the old royal palace, but he didn't believe me."

"Oh, friend Bern." He grabbed Philip by the arm and lead him. "Can't you see it? The square near the steps used to be the vast palace gardens. Around the corner and to the right, where many people have made homes, used to be the barracks and the melef bays. The granary used to be the dungeons."

Philip looked around, "Go on."

The shops in the main square used to be the many royal chambers for both the Duke and his guests. My own shop is said to have been the royal bedchamber of Grand Duke Chid when he was a small child. So, Bern, you have lost your bet. Come, come have some tea in the prince's bedchamber."

Philip whispered in Chid's ear. "You helped because it was your home?"

"I had been gone from this place for nearly seven years. When I returned here, in disguise, the people were making it into something good rather than leaving it a ruin. I liked the idea."

As the two disguised noblemen sat and enjoyed their tea, they were disturbed by the rambunctious laughter.

A rude customer had tripped the boy waiting tables and caused the boy to spill hot tea on a customer on an adjacent table.

"Well, well, well." Chid whispered.

Philip started to draw his sword, but Chid grabbed his arm.

"That boorish man needs to be taught a lesson." Philip protested through clenched teeth.

"Olaf's grandson knows how to handle himself. A fight in this small space will destroy Olaf's shop, and likely hurt his business. We need to watch the troublemaker, and follow him once he leaves."

Philip rolled his eyes. "How noble of you. Taking a fight into the street where you might be recognized."

"Our concern will not be the risk of being exposed, but the greater risk of that scoundrel getting away. Look at his face." Chid replied.

Philip looked at the rude customer more closely.

The rude stranger had unsuccessfully tried to hide the geometric tattoos on one side of his face with a lock of fake hair.

"A Zai." Philip whispered.

Chid nodded and whispered, "A sorcerer. One of my spies has seen him, or another like him snooping around the outside Nishant Palace for a week. Mostly, near the wall closest to Adaj's personal quarters."

Philip glanced at the rude man again and started to shake. "Oh gods, oh gods." He mumbled an rubbed the side of his head.

Chid signaled for Olaf to come to the table as he whispered to Philip, "Do you know him?"

Philip shook his head. "No, but I feel like I should and my head hurts."

"Ah Zarri, is there something else I can get for you and Bern?" Olaf said with a smile.

"Some of those nut filled confections that your daughter-in-law is so prized for."

"Ah, so you smell it. She has just taken it from the oven. I will have her bring some out to you as soon as she cuts the pieces." Olaf nodded and went back to the counter to prepare more tea for a couple of new customers who entered his establishment. He turned to a door leading to the kitchens, "Kyrei! Zarri want's some of you baklava!"

A moment later, Kyrei emerged with a platter plied high with the sweet confection. She took a few pieces, put them on a small plate brushed a loose dark curl away from her face and sauntered over to Chid's table.

"Woman! What makes those ragged peasants better than me?" The rude man shouted. "I'm a noble..." The man's voice quieted as he looked towards Chid's table. "Philip?" His eyes widened. He stood and rushed out of the tea house.

Chid rushed after the rude man.

Kyrei made a whistling sound, clearly meant to be a signal.

Philip rolled in a ball and rocked himself to dull the pain.

"It will be alright." Kyrie set the baklava on the table. "His Highness has plenty of allies in the square."

Philip continued to rock himself. "Darius. Why?"

***

Music in my head: Kuzu Kuzu by Tarkan

Please review!


	5. Relative

**Relative**

* * *

Chid chased the Zai sorcerer through the streets of Godhashim.

He was joined by several of his guards as soon as Kyrei gave the signal.

One guard shouted orders as he chased the sorcerer down a narrow alley.

Chid started to loop around to the spot where he knew the alley ended, only to come face to face with another Zai sorcerer.

"Get out of my way!" The second sorcerer growled as he pushed past Chid and headed towards the alley.

"He's not here." A man said to the second sorcerer as he exited the alley. "He might have climbed up onto one of the rooftops or into one of the small windows of the upper floors of one of the buildings."

"Go back and check closer. The guard is looking for him and I don't want them to get to him first."

The man nodded and headed back into the narrow alley.

Chid pushed past the second sorcerer.

The sorcerer ignored Chid and ran towards a tangle of roses near one of the crumbling old walls.

The man ahead of Chid searched boxes and kicked aside refuse searching for anything that could give a clue where the sorcerer from the teashop could be hiding.

Chid scanned above at the tiny windows and ignored the traitor.

This area had once been part of a maze in the former palace. It's former purpose was as a training area for palace guards.

"He picked the wrong alley as an escape route." Chid said softly.

Chid knew this maze better than anyone. He'd often played there as a child. He had also been among the people who repaired and modified the area.

The biggest danger in this alley wasn't the Zai sympathizer, or the sorcerer from the tea house, it was the criminals who used this as a hiding place and trap for victims. Something the Zai sympathizer found out all too quickly as he was dragged into a hard to see fork in the alley.

Chid kept hid guard up as he slowly made his way down another fork in the foul smelling alley.

He could hear the voices of the guards as they rushed into the alley and split up to search the various nooks and crannies.

He nearly tripped on a pile of discarded clothing near a sewer grate. He noticed a long lock of hair stuck in the grate and stopped to examine the clothes for a moment. They were part of the outer robes the sorcerer in the teashop had been wearing.

Chid picked up a piece of the torn clothing and rushed back to the main part of the alley. "He's in the sewers!" He shouted as he handed the piece of clothing to one of the guards.

The guard nodded as he took the cloth and ordered another guard to get a scent dog.

"Are you alright, Sire?" One of the other guards in the alley asked. "We caught two more men in this alley bearing the Zai mark."

"I'm fine. It seems I was not the target." A chill ran down Chid's spine. _"Philip,"_ he thought to himself as he rushed back to the teashop.

He found Kyrei in the back of the shop patting Philip's forehead with a damp cloth.

Philip's eyes were glazed over and he kept repeating, "Darius. Why?"

"He's been like this since that customer ran from the shop." Kyrei said. "Olaf moved him here. He went limp as a rag doll as soon as Olaf touched him. He's trapped within his mind."

Chid knelt down so he could look Philip in the face. "Snap out of it." he growled and slapped Philip lightly on the face a couple of times.

"Zarri!" Kyrei gasped.

"Let it be." Olaf said as he stepped in to see if there was any change. "Zarri has got it right. Got get a cup of that strong vinegar. If you wave a bit of it on a cloth under his nose, it may bring Bern out of this."

The woman nodded and did as Olaf suggested.

Chid continued to talk to Philip and smack him on the face. Each small slap getting harder. He growled and slapped Philip one more time, hard enough to cause Philip's head to whip to the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Philip shouted. He groaned in pain and grabbed his head. After a couple of deep breaths he looked around. "Was it real?"

Chid frowned.

"It was Darius. I'm certain it was Darius."

"Your brother?"

Philip nodded. "I recognized him, and suddenly my head hurt and everything went fuzzy. I saw things, like in a recalled dream, but I knew it wasn't a dream. It was a memory, a memory that I shouldn't remember."

"You aren't feeling well lets get you back to the..." Chid began, "My place and see if En... the healer next door has any insight."

Olaf laughed. "You don't have to mince words, Zarri." He leaned in and whispered, " I know exactly who you are. Knew the moment you showed up as a little ragamuffin insisting to help build the square. I call you Zarri, Sire, because I know you like to be called that, and because I know you being incognito helps you get close to the people. Makes you a good ruler."

Chid nodded. He turned to Philip. "We need to get back to the palace before your body goes blank again."

At the palace, as soon as he handed Philip over to Eniki, Chid met with the guard in his throne room.

"I am sorry, Sire. We believe they had poison hidden somewhere on their bodies." the guard said as he and his unit cow towed. "They died before they could be questioned."

Chid growled but resisted the urge to rise from his throne, step off the dais and kick the guards' heads. He knew from experience that fanatics such as the Zai took great measures to keep their secrets.

"Commander, were you trained in how to search prisoners for suicide devices?" Chid barked.

"Yes, Sire."

"Were your men trained?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Then why in the hells are the prisoners dead?" Chid bellowed. "Can you answer me?"

"No, Sire."

"What of the sorcerer who went into the sewers?"

"I'm sorry, Sire. The dogs couldn't keep his scent. He escaped."

"Fools." Chid bellowed, "Must I do everything myself? You will all have your pay cut in half, and I expect all of you to go for more training at the barracks. Be thankful I don't have you imprisoned or executed for your incompetence!"

"Thank you, sire." The captain said as he slowly rose from the ground. He and the rest of the guard kept their eyes to the floor as they shuffled slowly out of the throne room.

Chid rubbed his head in frustration. It was days such as this that he hated being the ruler of Freyd.

He rose from the throne and went to the palace chapel to see about the progress Eniki was making with Philip.

He met Ambassador Manjula, who was also making her way to the chapel.

"It is truly horrible, Your Majesty." She said with a slight whine, "The torture that poor boy had to endure. And now to fall so ill."

"Indeed, Lady Manjula."

Philip was screaming at the top of lungs as two of the priests that normally accompanied Eniki to Nishant Palace held him down.

"It hurts! Help me! Please get them off of me."

Manjula rushed forward and pulled a pouch of herbs from the pocket of her robes.

"Here, child, this will help you with the pain." She waved the pouch in front of his nose.

"Aravindir! Help me!" The symbol on Philip's arm glowed a bright shade of red.

After a few moments, Philip stared at Manjula and said, "Dog," in a childlike voice. He held out his hand like a person trying to gain the trust of an animal would.

In any other circumstance, Manjula would take the action as an insult. Her motherly instincts overrode her sense of pride when it came to someone younger than herself in obvious pain.

Manjula leaned forward and let Philip pet her muzzle.

Philip calmed and slumped down. "It hurts."

Manjula hugged Philip and rocked him like a baby. "I have seen this many times, yet it always breaks my heart when I do."

"Will you help me care for him?" Eniki asked. "I can help him sort through what he's remembered, but he must be calm in order for me to do so."

"How could I refuse?" Manjula replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Chid asked.

"No, Sire." Eniki said slowly. "Not directly. However I would suggest you find his brother. I feel he holds the key to Prince Philip's recovery."

Chid left the chapel and headed to his study. Because of the debacle in the square, Chid felt that leaving Darian's capture solely to soldiers and guards would be a mistake. He instead issued an edict with a reward for the capture of Darian, alive.

Chid ordered the workers who knew the sewers and catacombs to search them as best they could for any sign of Darian

One tunnel lead into an old set of burial chambers and out to the forest to the northwest near Serkan temple. Another piece of Darian's clothing was found in this catacomb.

Chid disguised frequent searches as hunts for wild game and simple rides through the forest.

There was no further sign of Darian.

Philip wanted to help with the search but he was often sick. He hallucinated much like a man who was recovering from an addiction to drugs.

It took several days and a lot of consulting and counseling with Ambassador Manjula and Eniki before Philip got better.

"Perhaps you should put up a reward for the one from Adaj's dream, Aeton, as well." Eniki suggested. "It is possible he and Darian are working together.

"It would do no good since no one, not even Adaj, knows what that sorcerer looks like. One thing at a time. We need to get Philip back to his true self."

"Agreed." Eniki replied.

***

The pounding on his bedchamber door and shouts of "Sire!" woke Chid from the first restful sleep he had in over a month.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and barked, "What is it?"

"The dragon has separated itself from the princess and is on a rampage!"

Chid leaped out of bed, threw on a pair of pants, grabbed his sheathed sword and rushed out into the hall.

The desperate bellow of the creature was all that warned Chid of it's approach as it ran past him and down the hall.

Chid was shocked at the size. He had expected the ether dragon to be larger. It was roughly the size and shape of a large hunting hound. It ran on all fours like a dog as it dodged around the guards that were trying to herd it back to Asterian's room.

The creature ran through the various empty guest rooms. Each time, it darted towards an open terrace that overlooked the gardens, only be herded back into the hall.

After several minutes, Chid and the guards had the dragon cornered in one of the storage rooms.

The dragon suddenly relieved itself on the floor. It stuck it's nose down to the wet spot, whined pitifully and cowered in the corner.

Philip rushed into the room, half dressed, just like Chid was.

The dragon sniffed the air, looked up at Philip, motioned it's head towards the pee on the floor and whined again.

"Oh, Tara." Philip bent down in front of the dragon and cooed, "It's alright. They didn't understand. You're not in trouble."

The dragon leaped up and knocked Philip on his back.

Philip giggled, "Stop, Tara, that's enough." As the dragon wagged it's tail and licked his face.

"It _is_ like a dog." Chid breathed out.

"Yes," Philip said as he pushed Tara off of him and stood. "And she's well housebroken. She would never leave Asterian for any reason. She just needed to relieve herself and was looking for a way outside. I'll clean up the mess, since it's my fault for not warning you. They always need to pee when they first wake up."

The dragon curled itself around Philip's feet as he patted its head.

Chid smiled and held out his hand for Tara to sniff before he started petting the dragon as well.

The dragon took an instant liking to Chid and licked his hand.

Tara not only had Chid charmed by her dog-like innocence.

The guards who had chased her down started petting her and cooing out, "Good girl."

One of the younger guards volunteered to clean up the mess as long as he was able to help take care of the dragon.

Chid agreed.

"Asterian's room had a terrace, but it's shuttered off. The dragon is so dog-like there'll be no keeping her inside once she realizes there's an easier way to get outside"

"What does she eat? I'm sure she's hungry." One of the guards asked.

"Ether dragons are omnivores." Philip replied. "They eat meat, but Tara is well trained in what she can and can't hunt, so don't fear for your children. Tara prefers fresh fruit, especially apples. She also likes to dig for grubs, just like..."

Philip slumped. "Tyrkiss was her pup." He frowned and rubbed his head. "I was there when she climbed out of her pouch."

Chid frowned.

"Oh, I suppose I didn't get to that part. Ether dragons aren't like any other dragon on Gaia. They're marsupials. The male courts the female and she lays a soft shelled egg. She places it in her pouch where it hatches and grows. Once the pup outgrows the pouch, the female, normally, would hand it over to a dominant male. An appointed dragon mother takes over the training alongside a trained male, so he doesn't eat the pup." Philip explained as he lead Tara out of the storage room and back toward her mistresses chamber.

"You seem to love working with the dragons."

"Yes." Philip replied. "I like working with them more than with weapons."

"Perhaps you should be a dragon father rather than a knight."

Philip shrugged. "I found it interesting." He blinked and shook his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I felt light headed for a moment. As a court representative for the dragon knights and dragon mothers, it was good to know their duties."

"Ah, then you position as ambassador is one you are well versed in already. Good. I thought you seemed more confident while observing court and the questioning of Adaj's servants."

Philip nodded. "It's easier now. Thank you."

"For what?" Chid let out a yawn.

"Telling me to put away my tears. It helped, some. I didn't cry, not even when the pain seemed too much to bear."

"We will catch Darian soon and set things right, I promise."

Philip nodded and patted Tara's head again.

The dragon made a noise that almost sounded like a large cat purring as it followed Philip down the hall.

Chid knocked on Asterian's door. "Healer, " he asked, "Is the princess awake yet?"

"Not yet." The healer said as she poked her head through the door. "I'm washing.."

Tara took the opportunity to rush back into the chamber, and plop on the floor next to the bed.

"Don't worry," Philip said to the healer, "I think Tara knows you were trying to help her and my sister. She would have bitten you when she woke if she didn't like you. Pet her and talk to her, and she will get out of the way if need be."

As Philip turned to leave, Tara rose from her spot on the floor and started to follow him. She wrapped herself around his ankle and stared to shift her shape.

"No Tara." Philip said as he rubbed his forehead and grunted. "Go guard Asterian. Be nice to the healers."

The dog-like dragon went back to the spot on the floor near Asterian's bed.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Duke Chid. My ears started ringing. They do that when I haven't had enough sleep."

Chid took a mental note of Philip's answer as he yawned. "It's several more hours until dawn and I plan to go horseback riding, maybe hunting again tomorrow. You should go get some sleep as well, Philip."

Chid didn't make it more than a few steps down the hall when the healer screamed.

The sound of broken pottery quickly followed.

Chid groaned in exhaustion and turned back towards Asterian's room.

"What do you think you're doing? Where am I?" Asterian bellowed out in rage.

Philip rushed into the room.

Asterian tried to get to her feet and fell into Philip's arms. She tried to kiss him, but Philip turned his head to avoid the contact.

"Philip, I was so worried. I didn't know what to do when I saw you..."

"Sister, it's alright. We are in Freyd. We are safe." Philip forced Asterian to get back into bed.

Asterian gasped and bit her lip. "I see."

"Let the nice healer get you cleaned up. Tara is here so you will be safe."

"Tara followed your scent on the winds I..."

"Shh, Sister." Philip groaned as he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm. "It's late."

Asterian looked around the room and panicked again.

"The staff, my clothes. Where are they?" She yelled at Philip.

"I have the staff." Philip said.

Chid leaned on the door frame, crossed his arms and yawned. "Your clothes were burned beyond repair by the fire that nearly killed you and your companion."

"And who in the hells are you?" Asterian barked out.

Chid sighed and yawned again. "Grand Duke Chid Zar Freyd." he said in a flat even tone. "Do you have any idea what hour it is? Half the palace is awake due to Tara, I don't need anyone losing more sleep because you choose this ungodly hour to bellow at the top of your lungs."

Asterian frowned. "You are the Duke of Freyd? You don't look like it." She looked Chid up and down.

"Well I was forced out of bed quickly to help your dragon."

"Not your state of dress. Your looks. You have the skin tone and hair of an Asturian, not someone from Freyd."

"My mother was Asturian. Enough debate. Philip, explain to your sister what is going on. I've lost enough sleep." He pushed himself away from the door frame and walked back to his chambers.

***

Chid was upset at not being able to go on the hunt he had planned, but seeing Asterian in her court attire made him feel less bothered.

She was stunning in her finery.

Despite Philip's protests, Asterian had gotten out of bed early, insisted on having a bath, insisted on modifying the clothing provided and and insisted that Philip had no business with the treasure staff.

She stood on the terrace overlooking the courtyard watching Philip play with the dragon and sighed. She held the treasure staff was in left hand, balanced like a long scepter.

Chid half wondered if she was using the staff to keep herself from crumbling to the floor."It's a shame such a beauty as yourself has to look so sad." he said softly.

"I have never been one to hide my feelings, unless I'm meeting with the other priestesses."

"Ah." Chid nodded. "So that explains why you insisted on wearing that odd short cape over the top of your dress and the way you insisted on wearing that fine coppery hair. I will make sure you have more suitable clothing."

She continued to stare at Philip and nodded. "Flattery is not needed."

"Is there anything else I can make your stay here more pleasant?" Chid flirted more as he inched closer.

"Help Philip get his memories back. He doesn't remember that I'm the high priestess of Aravindyr." She rubbed her eyes. "He doesn't remember my name."

"Asterian isn't your name?"

"No, Duke Chid, The Asterian is my official title. It is rarely, if ever used except during formal ceremonies. It is the title given to the chosen high priestess of Aravindir. I serve as the spiritual adviser to the crown of Araicaeli."

"What is your name, If I may ask?"

"Sister Superior Margaret Diadara DeAravindir, or just Sister Margaret. In ancient times, the high priestess gave up her own name and replaced it with the title,of Asterian, but that practice was abandoned centuries ago. "

"So you are not Philip's sister."

Margaret shook her head, "I'm considered the sister of the goddess and the sister the goddess shares with the people of Araicaeli."

"I wondered. Asterian sounds much like Asturian, the word that refers to citizens of Asturia."

"Some old journals in the archives of Araicaeli tell of a group of my ancestors, including a former high priestess migrating to the surface near Asturia to create a monastery dedicated not only Aravindir, but the other major gods as well. Hence, the similarity in the names. I suspect that it is the true reason rather than the long winded explanation I was taught when I first became a lady of the temple."

"Makes sense I suppose. With the Draconians gone, I imagine the people needed something to believe in. It was a good thing for your people to do."

"Just so."

Chid's attention was drawn to the courtyard where Tara clung to Philip and started to shift her shape around him, only to retreat and whine when Philip scolded her.

"I wish I could kill Darius for what he did to Philip. I understand his jealousy, and anger over the way his other siblings treated him, but Philip was treated much the same way. Worse after the mark appeared on Philip's arm. The mark indicates that the goddess has chosen him as a candidate for the throne or as someone destined to take another high position with the government or clergy."

"Why would the mark cause that sort of strife?"

"Both Darius and Philip are illegitimate. Their mother was a widow who became the king's lover. It was a great scandal. Women rarely take married or engaged men as lovers."

Chid sighed as his mind wandered to his own birth.

"None minded that Darius had a love and adeptness for the sorcerer sciences." Margaret continued, "The king was proud of him and hoped that Darius would found his own academy of sorcery once the Zai left. We were overthrown, and Darius sided with the Zai after the takeover."

"Duke Chid! Are we going on another hunt today?" Philip yelled up from the courtyard.

"It's too late in the day. Even in the forests near Serkan temple, the game seems to burrow into the cool of their hollows this time of year."

"Oh. I thought it would do Tara good to go on a hunt. I don't know why she insists on clinging to me rather than sitting at Asterian's feet."

"You mean..." Chid began.

Margaret stopped him. "No, let him remember on his own. I have seen what happens to altered men when too much of the truth is revealed at once. It drives them completely mad."

"Alright."

"Perhaps just a walk in the woods then, Chid?" Philip yelled up to the terrace. "I think Tara smells my scent and believes I'm her pup, Tyrkiss."

"No. It's too hot." Margaret shouted back. "Get her something to eat. She will nap and leave you alone."

Philip laughed. "That she will, Sister. That she will." He patted the side of his leg and coaxed Tara in the direction of the kitchens.

Margaret slumped. "He doesn't remember Tara either. Tyrkiss just means female dragon. But, of course, the only Ether dragons who can shift shape are female. I can explain more if you like."

A servant rushed onto the terrace, "Your Majesty, The Baron DeCrusadia of Asturia is here and seeks an audience with you."

Chid chuckled, "I see he took the advice."

"Pardon?" The servant asked.

"Nothing. Have tea and food sent to my private parlor. I will meet him there. Send for Eniki. I'm certain he will have input."

The servant bowed and left.

"I want you to attend this meeting as well. I'm certain Lord Allen will want to speak with you rather than your brother, since he has been altered and you have not."

Margaret nodded. "Not that Darius didn't try. Unfortunately, my strong mind and stronger tenacity made it impossible. "

"After what the maids told me this morning, I can believe the tenacity."

Margaret smiled. "My heritage didn't hurt either. Darius was confused and furious when his machine overheated and exploded. After I stepped out of the machine unscathed, he went into shock. He took me to where my staff was being kept, helped me find Tara and helped me to escape."

***

Please Review

Music in my head: Hüp by Tarkan


End file.
